


Morningscape

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Series: Turbulence and Tranquility: 30 Kisses for Anemone and Dominic [11]
Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Community: 30_kisses, F/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light of day can illuminate many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morningscape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30_kisses. The theme: "#15 - Perfect Blue".

The first rays of morning light crept in through the window, danced against the pristine floor, and landed directly into Anemone’s eyes. She cringed and flipped over to face the opposite direction. Still, she felt the light lapping at her bare back. She rolled to her other side only to remember too late that she had moved toward the sun instead of away. “That bastard Dominic,” she muttered. Why did he have to open the curtains every morning? She accepted that the dregs of his military training led him to awaken before dawn. It didn’t mean that he should let that wake her up as well. And on a weekend, no less! Anyway, the damage had been done. Anemone opened her eyes and tossed away the sheet. Like it or not, she was awake.

Casually, she glanced toward the end table and plucked the pink slip from its surface. Six months of cohabitation had taught her not to toss a barely worn piece of clothing too far away as she could never know when she would next need it. As she slid it over her head, her mind flashed back to the night before and how Dominic had peeled taken it off of her. Just the thought of it sent the heat rushing to her cheeks. Yet her reaction left her feeling silly. After all, was this the kind of thing one blushed about after six months of cohabitation? But she didn’t want to dwell on it. She retrieved her slippers and made her way toward the bathroom.

Her early morning routine was never that detailed: a quick splash of water to the face before brushing her teeth. She hated standing there with nothing to do but admire Dominic’s housecleaning expertise. His fastidiousness had slowly been rubbing off on her and she found that she ad become more adept at picking up after herself. He had even complimented her on how well she had been taking care of things. She had been shocked as she had not realized that she had been doing anything different. Though she hated washing the sink out after her routine, she found that there was something empowering about it. It was as if she were making up for missing all of those self-reliance lessons when she was younger. Before she returned to the bedroom, she plucked a hairband from the mantle and hoisted her hair into a ponytail. A quick glance in the mirror confirmed that she was presentable and, with that, she turned off the light and left.

She glanced around the bedroom for anything that was out of place. She noticed an errant sock beneath the window. Though she only meant to retrieve the sock and leave, Anemone found that something outside had caught her eye. She looked up and sighed. She had heard various people rumbling about how the world was still changing after the Second Summer of Love. The air smelled cleaner, the vegetation bloomed lusher, and colors appeared to be richer. Though she had breathed the cleaner air and touched more radiant flowers, she had not noticed any changes with color. Yet as she looked into the sky, she knew now that they were correct. The blues that inched away from the vibrant sun grew richer and deeper with each step. She had thought that she had understood what the color blue was and how it was capable of appearing. But it appeared that this, like so many other bits of knowledge that had once seemed so sure, was in fact a lie. And as with those lies, the truth was infinitely sweeter.

She didn’t dwell on this for long, however. The sudden hint of lips at the back of her neck made her jump. She turned around to see a wide-eyed Dominic with a glass of water in his hand. “I…um…I didn’t know you were there,” she said.

“No worries,” he replied with a smile. He handed her a glass of water and dropped a couple of pills in her other hand. “I heard you rustling around so I thought I would go ahead and bring you all of this.” As she took the pills, he looked out the window and said, “I knew it was going to be a great looking day today. I had to open the curtains and share that with you. I just hope that it didn’t wake you up to early.”

“Not at all,” she said as she handed the glass back to him. She took his other hand and joined him as he stared out the window. “And it is a beautiful day.”

He nodded. Dominic glanced over to her and said, “I see that you’re wearing the slip from last night.”

She looked at him and noticed that he was blushing. “Perhaps,” she responded as she tried to stifle a smile.

“Well then, if you’re not really busy with anything I…” he said before her mouth crashed against his.

Awkwardly, they wondered toward the bed with their hands and mouths already intertwined. Anemone’s legs slammed against the bed frame and she fell to the bed with a thud. Dominic almost did the same but she darted up and snatched the glass from his hand before he could land. “Can’t let this fall and cause a mess,” she said as she placed on the end table. Dominic had taken up residence on the bed by the time she returned to her spot. Delicately, she kissed him on the cheek. “Did you ever think that life would be like this?” she asked.

“No. But who could have thought that it ever would be like this in the first place?” They both smiled and gently fell into each other’s arms.


End file.
